Hasta el último aliento
by Akina Wong
Summary: En los 73 juegos del hambre los hermanos James son seleccionados para representar al distrito cinco, se prometen a ellos mismos no permitir que su hermano sea asesinado, bajo cualquier costo, incluso si eso implica dar su vida para que el otro sobreviva (SYOT abierto, formulario y tributos disponibles en perfil)
1. La cosecha

_**Hasta el último aliento.**_

_**Hola, se me ocurrió este fic después de empezar a leer por millonésima vez "Los juegos del hambre", espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo me estoy basando en la historia y tomando algunos personajes prestados, solo me pertenece mi OC.**_

_**Capítulo 1: Cosecha. **_

Sentada en mi cama del distrito cinco trataba de calmar mi respiración, me empezaba a sentir nerviosa por la cosecha, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, tenía miedo de que mi nombre o que el de mis hermanos fuera mencionado, en ese momento ellos estaban profundamente dormidos, ajenos a todo eso, soy la mayor de tres hermanos, tengo dieciséis años, mi hermano tiene catorce, según el sería increíble ir a los juegos pienso que está loco, mi hermana tiene trece, siempre ha estado aterrada desde que empezó a ir a la cosecha, pero sabía que las posibilidades de que ella fueran elegidos eran prácticamente nulas ya que su nombre solo estaba una vez, nunca he dejado que ellos pidan teselas lo he hecho yo desde que mi padre dejo su trabajo por su enfermedad en los huesos, en cambio el mío estaba sesenta veces, en definitiva llevaba las de perder. Me canse de estar sentada en mi cama, me levante y me dirigí al comedor, donde mi padre estaba sentado viendo por la ventana.

-Buenos días Alexia- me saludo desanimado.

-Hola- dije indiferente.

-No dormiste nada ¿cierto?- solo negué con la cabeza –no deberías de sentir temor, seguro que todo sale bien- me dijo, no estaba muy convencida de eso.

-No lo sé, mi nombre esta demasiadas veces- dije sentándome frente a él.

-Seguro que ganarías, eres buena para algunas cosas- fruncí el ceño –no me digas que no aprendiste nada, de que sirve que me haya arriesgado a que los agentes de la paz me descubrieran prácticamente entrenándote, ¿tu madre que pensaría? no puedes apreciar lo que hago por ti - dijo molesto.

-Bien, tal vez me ofrezca de voluntaria para que te puedas librar de mí y ya dejes de reprocharme todo lo que no hago bien diciéndome que mamá estaría decepcionada de mí- él se levantó, parecía querer decir algo pero al oír el grito perteneciente a mi hermana se dirigió a nuestro cuarto.

Me quede sentada ahí un buen rato, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hora era, ni siquiera me interesaba saberlo, cuando entro mi hermano a la habitación salí de mis pensamientos.

-Hola Alex- me saludo –felices juegos del hambre- dijo burlonamente.

-Y que la suerte este siempre de tú lado- complete fríamente, no tenía ánimos de bromear.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto mi hermano.

-Nada Josh, solo que creo que este no es mi año, tal vez sea elegida- dije, era como si ya estuviera mentalizada para ese día.

-Entonces me ofreceré de voluntario e iré contigo- me dijo, yo sentí un hueco en el estómago.

-No quiero que pase eso, no quiero que tu vayas- dije asustada.

-Entonces deja de decir tonterías y piensa positivo- yo solo le sonreí.

-Bueno, ya deberías de cambiarte, la hora de la cosecha casi llega- él se dirigió afuera, no se a que, después de todo ese día nadie salía de casa, preferían encerrarse hasta que el momento llegara.

Me di un rápido baño y luego me puse un vestido blanco con detalles en rojo y unos zapatos negros, según mi padre así se había vestido mi madre cuando la conoció, luego me encargue de mi hermana, a ella le puse un vestido azul y unos zapatos blancos.

Todos nos manteníamos en silencia hasta que llegó el momento, nos dirigimos a la plaza donde nos separamos de mi hermano, cuando iba a llegar nuestro turno mi hermana se empezó a poner histérica.

-Tranquila Mildred, escucha, todo estará bien ya verás que saldremos de esta- ella asintió casi llorando.

Paso con un agente de la paz para registrarla, luego pase yo, aun no me acostumbraba al dolor que se sentía cuando nos sacaban esa gota de sangre, nos agruparon según nuestra edad, gracias a mi estatura podía ver a mis hermanos prácticamente bien, luego de unos minutos apareció el representante de nuestro distrito en lo más alto de un atril.

-Bienvenidos, felices 73° juegos del hambre y que la suerte este siempre de su lado, ahora antes de comenzar el capitolio les mando un mensaje- prácticamente cada año era igual, el mensaje ya me lo sabía de memoria, así que me tome la libertad de ignorarlo.

–A que es inspirador- dijo nuestro representante, ahora que llegue el momento de la verdad, empecemos con las damas, revolvió un poco los papeles antes de sacar cuidadosamente uno, se dirigió al micrófono y leyó –Alexia James- sentí un hueco en la garganta, todas las chicas se hicieron a un lado –Ahí está ven linda- dijo entusiasta el hombre, yo camine en como en un trance –Ahora nuestro caballero- hizo lo mismo en la otra urna y sentí un vacío al oír el nombre –Que emoción Joshua James- mi hermano prácticamente en seguida subió a la tarima –Bien estos son nuestros tributos, los hermanos James, un aplauso- él fue el único que aplaudió, enseguida unos agentes se l paz nos escoltaron adentro del edificio y nos separaron.

Mientras esperaba a que alguien viniera a despedirse de mí no dejaba de dar vueltas en el cuarto, en definitiva esto no sería tan fácil como lo había imaginado, seguía sin poder procesar que mi hermano fuera tributo, tenía miedo.

-Cinco minutos- bramo un agente de la paz dejando entrar a mi padre y mi hermano.

-Alex- lloriqueo mi hermana –Seguro que tú lo logras, no te rindas nunca- la abrasé fuertemente.

-Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí- dije fríamente, luego de unos largos minutos mi padre nos separó.

-Mil, ve con tú hermano debo decirle algo a Alex- Mildred asintió me volvió a abrazar y se fue –Escúchame Alexia tú en unos días cumplirás diecisiete años, ya has vivido una larga vida, por eso es tú obligación mantener vivo a tú hermano, él tiene aún una vida por delante y si muere antes que tú será tu culpa ¿Entiendes?- asentí conteniendo mis lágrimas, no podía creer que mi propio padre me estuviera diciendo esto –Iré con tú hermano- salió sin decirme nada más.

Me quede en la misma posición hasta que fui llevada por un grupo de agente de la paz a un tren donde por fin me pude reunir con mi hermano, nos abrazamos fuertemente mientras empezaba nuestro viaje al capitolio, lentamente nos empezamos a alejar, tal vez para siempre de nuestro hogar, el distrito cinco.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Sé que fue demasiado corto este primer capítulo, pero les prometo que los demás serán largos, hay que tomar en cuenta que este es el primero, espero que les haya gustado, quienes quieran mandarme a un OC que represente a un distrito por PM por fis debe incluir su apariencia, personalidad, si sabe usar algún arma cual y su historia. Espero que dejen Reviews ;)**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	2. El capitolio

_**Capítulo 2: El capitolio.**_

El tren en el que viajamos se aleja rápidamente del distrito cinco, lugar que es más que seguro que nunca vuelva a ver, miro por la ventana y veo lo último que puedo de mi hogar, las palabras de mi padre aún retumban en mi cabeza, "mantener a salvo a mi hermano" me repito mentalmente, en teoría debería de ser una tarea sencilla pero, pero el problema es que Joshua es demasiado torpe en las cosas que impliquen un esfuerzo físico, aunque es muy rápido no sabe usar ningún arma, podría aprender en el capitolio pero es muy poco tiempo para que lo haga, en definitiva no me voy a alejar de él ni por un minuto, una vez que me decido en reunirme con Ivy, nuestra escolta, mi hermano y nuestros mentores, el sol empieza a ocultarse, todos están sentados a la mesa, esta es color café obscuro, muy brillante y reluciente, ésta cubierta de una gran variedad de platillos, la gran mayoría nunca los he visto, después de un tiempo de estar parada observando Joshua se percata de mi presencia y sonríe antes de hablar.

-Alex, ven a sentarte, todo ésta muy bueno- yo me acerco lentamente y me siento a la derecha de él.

-Qué bueno que llegas querida, justo a tiempo para la cena- me dice Ivy con su estúpido acento del capitolio –Ellos son sus mentores Natasha y Rem- el señalo a cada uno, yo los miro atentamente.

Natasha es una mujer alta, delgada, con el cabello castaño y ojos grises, brillantes como dos perlitas, bajo sus ojos se ven unas pronunciadas ojeras, se veía ansiosa, como si algo no fuera bien o más bien como si estuviera esperando algo, sentada a mi lado izquierdo hace que huela con más facilidad él opio. Rem es un hombre joven, pero con aspecto muy demacrado, es corpulento, rubio y con ojos color miel, estos no muestran ninguna señal de emociones, se ve distante y además apesta a alcohol, de verdad parece que nuestra situación no podría ser peor, una adicta al opio y un alcohólico. Ambos nos voltean a ver con atención, siento como sus ojos me escudriñan de pies a cabeza, odio que las personas hagan esto.

-¿Qué diablos me ven?- digo cuando me canso que me miren.

-Tenemos que saber qué tenemos para trabajar, no podemos conseguir patrocinadores de la nada- dice en tono ofendido Natasha.

-Así es patrocinadores, algo que te podría salvar la vida princesa, al menos que tengas un mejor plan, aunque ya nos dan mucho material con el simple hecho de ser hermanos- dice con la voz entre cortada Rem –Si no cambias la actitud de pocos amigos no funcionara esto, debes de parecer muy preocupada por tú hermano- yo rodo los ojos.

-Tal vez un poco de lágrimas funcione o que parezca que perdiste el sueño de la preocupación, amaran eso- no me gusta la idea.

-¿Eso de que nos servirá en la arena?- pregunta Joshua con curiosidad.

-Si le agradan al público ganaran patrocinadores y ellos son los que ayudan a comprar lo que llegasen a necesitar en la arena- responde Rem.

-Puede que funcione, si eso garantiza que nos mantendrán con vida por más tiempo- me voltean a ver, esperando que muestre tal vez una actitud diferente y completamente cooperativa.

-Si no hay otro modo está bien- digo finalmente.

-Bien, bien ahora deberías de comer algo querida, estas muy delgada, seguro que es la primera vez que vez tanta comida junta, yo te recomiendo el salmón en salsa de miel es exquisito- canturrea Ivy, por alguna razón de todos en él tren junto con Joshua él se ha ganado mi simpatía.

Pasaron las horas, al parecer si perderé el sueño por la preocupación a pesar de que la cama es increíblemente cómoda no puedo conseguir quedarme dormida, doy unas cuantas vueltas más en la cama, antes de levantarme e ir a la pequeña sala que hay en el tren, cuando entro me doy cuenta que no estoy sola, Joshua esta también ahí sentado en un sillón color negro, probablemente de cuero, que está cerca de la ventana, él está contemplando el paisaje por el que pasamos. Cuando se da cuenta de que estoy mirándolo s me ve por unos momentos antes de volver su vista hacia afuera.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- me pregunta.

-No, creo que después de todo seré muy complaciente en el plan de Natasha y Rem, seguro me veré muy cansada cuando llegamos al capitolio- me siento junto a él mirando cómo se mueve e candelabro de cristal que está en medio de la sala, a causa del movimiento del tren.

-Tampoco dormiste la noche antes de la cosecha ¿Cierto?-

-Ni un poco- respondo resignada a que tal vez hoy tampoco tenga una tranquila noche de sueño.

-Bueno, hay que verle el lado positivo a esto- dice inocentemente, o al menos a mí me suena así, es mi hermano menor.

-Pues sí, en el capitolio estarán destrozados por nuestra trágica historia- el ríe levemente.

-Creo que ya me entro el sueño, tratare de dormir un poco, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo- dice seriamente.

-Lo intentare- sonrió lo mejor que puedo y él va en dirección de su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente todos nos reunimos a la mesa para desayunar, nadie habla, Rem parece un poco ebrio y Natasha más ansiosa que la noche anterior, ella nos vuelve a ver y comienza a hablar.

-Bien, cuando lleguen al capitolio los llevaran a un lugar donde los arreglaran para él gran desfile de apertura, no importa que tan raras sean las cosas, no deben de interferir, su equipo de preparación sabe lo que hace- ambos asentimos –Miren, tengo algunos problemas de salud, pero si ustedes dos se comprometen con nosotras a hacer lo que se deba hacer sin protestar o rezongar yo prometo mantenerlo a él lo suficientemente sobrio y yo dejare "eso" durante los juegos, ¿Tenemos un trato?- por fin se ha ganado una pizca de mi confianza.

-De acuerdo Natasha- digo de buena gana.

-Bien- dice Joshua.

Una vez que terminamos él desayuno vemos las repeticiones de las otras cosechas, los tributos que más resaltan en mi mente son los del distrito cuatro, parecen ser muy agresivos y además parecen ansiosos de entrar a la arena, también está la chica del distrito dos Michelle Chase, claro, todos los de los distritos profesionales parecen ser muy letales, el que me causo de cierto modo más impresión fue un chico del distrito siete, se ve fornido y arrogante, su nombre es Alan Mercer, su compañera, parece ser una lloricona, lloraba desdé que la habían elegida hasta el momento en el que la subieron al tren prácticamente a restras. Me siento orgullosa al ver que a pesar de que en mi cara se veía reflejada la angustia no derrame ni una sola lágrima, perfecto, si bien estoy triste no quiero parecer débil. Pasamos por un túnel y luego una amplia ciudad se revela ante nuestros ojos, el capitolio.

-Mira Alex- dice Joshua asombrado –Es impresionante, incluso más grande de lo que se ve en la televisión- se acerca a la ventana y me paro junto a él.

La gente afuera se regocija de nuestra aparición y comienzan a saludar alegremente, inconscientemente devuelvo el saludo y sonrió, me siento menos ridícula al ver que Joshua hace lo mismo.

-Buen trabajo- dice Rem desplomándose en un sillón –Pronto llegaremos al centro de renovación, como ya les dijeron, no se resistan a nada- asentimos sin dejar de saludar a la gente –Saben lo que hacen- se dirige a Natasha.

-Bien, algo menos por lo que preocuparse- responde ella.

Luego de unos minutos entramos a un túnel y dos equipos nos esperan, seremos separados sin duda alguna, una vez que para el tren me llevan a una sala donde me bañan, me depilan, me cepillan el cabello y vuelven a bañarme, no me gusta todo eso pero los de mi equipo han sido muy amable y atentos conmigo.

-Bien, ahora llamaremos a Dimitri- me dice una joven antes de salir –Se buena chica y quédate ahí-

Me quedo acostada en una camilla desnuda, me hace sentir ciertamente incomoda, tanto así que la espera me parece una eternidad, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa cuando entra un chico con el pelo teñido de rojo, la piel le brilla levemente, como si tuviera plata, fuera de eso parece mucho más sencillo que las personas "normales" del capitolio.

-Hola, Alexia ¿cierto?- dice dulcemente.

-Solo Alex- digo tranquila, él me agrada.

-Alex, ten- me extiende una bata –Bien, el estilista de tu hermano y yo decidimos vestir a los tributos de este año de una manera muy especial, será prácticamente inolvidable- arqueo las cejas.

-¿Inolvidable en qué sentido?- pregunto preocupada.

-En todo el buen sentido de la palabra- dice sonriendo toma un vestido blanco sencillo que parece brillar por sí solo.

-Claro, distrito cinco, electricidad- el vestido me gusta, solo no me convence el escote de V, que sin duda alguna deja ver más de lo que me gustaría.

-Sí así es, queríamos algo sencillo, pero espectacular- dice dulcemente –Durante el desfile, trata de mantener la frente en alto- dice mientras me pasa el vestido.

-¿Saludo?-

-Solo de vez en cuando- dice mientras me sienta y comienza a peinarme.

El hace un peinado sencillo, un chongo, aprovecha mi cabello ligeramente rizado para dejar algunas mechas sueltas que enmarcan mi cara, me pone un maquillaje simple, apenas me pone delineador, rímel, un poco de rubor y pintalabios.

-Lista, te ves hermosa- dice dándome una vuelta –Ahora te llevare con tú hermano- asiento feliz.

Pasamos por una especie de establo donde el reto de los tributos ya están en su gran mayoría, los del distrito uno se ven muy guapos, todos cubiertos de joyas, me quedo impresionada al ver al chico del siete, se ve rudo, muy fornido, me causa un pequeño nudo en la garganta cuando me voltea a ver ferozmente, aparto la mirada de inmediato.

-Espera aquí, veré porque Leon tarda tanto- él se aleja dejándome junto a los caballos que halaran de nuestra cuadriga, lo acaricio.

El caballo es negro azabache brilla mucho, una voz detrás de mí me sobresalta.

-¿Azúcar?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertada -¿No es para los caballos?-

-En teoría, pero te mandaran a luchar por tu vida ¿Por qué no disfrutar de todo lo que puedas?-

-Finnick Oddair ¿Cierto?- pregunto al reconocer al muchacho.

-Vaya, me conoces- dice sonriendo –Sabes, tú tienes buena posibilidad de ganar, además tendrás mucho dinero y joyas que combinen con tu belleza-

-¿Para qué querría tanto dinero?- pregunto un poco ofendida –Seguro que tú te bañas en joyas-

-Que bah, hace años que no uso algo tan vano como el dinero-

-Entonces ¿Cómo es que en el capitolio pagan tu compañía?- pregunto fingiendo interés, él se acerca a mi oído.

-Con secretos- dice, en seguida se aleja –Dime Alex, alguno que merezca la pena decirme- me acerco como él lo hizo a su oído.

-Ninguno valdría la pena para estar contigo- digo antes de alejarme.

-Vaya eres una chica cruel, bueno, te deseo suerte Alex- dice antes de alejarse.

En ese momento llego mi estilista acompañado por el estilista de Joshua y mi hermano, nunca me sentí más aliviada en mi vida.

-¿Qué te decía Oddair?- pregunta Dimitri.

-Quería secretos-

-¿Qué? Si claro ya te imagino hablando con un chico de tus secretos- se burla Joshua.

-Cállate- le espeto.

-Está bien ya va a comenzar el desfile suerte chicos- el caballo comienza a avanzar, levanto la cabeza tal y como me dice Dimitri y me preparo, los juegos comienzan ahora.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno ya por fin el cap. 2, espero que les haya gustado, prometo ya no tardar tanto, por cierto el SYOT cerrara en el capítulo 4, así que aún hay tiempo, espero que me dejen Reviews. **_

_**Sayonara :3**_


End file.
